One Crowded Hour
by Ellie 5192
Summary: Set sometime between Continuum and Atlantis... for one crowded hour you were the only one in the room... S/J. Fluff. One-shot.


One Crowded Hour

Inspired by the Augie March song. I just love one line; "For one crowded hour you were the only one in the room". The dress is the same as "The Road Not Taken". I have no imagination and that one was stunning so…

I own neither show nor song, yadda yadda.

Set between Continuum and Atlantis, but the timeline is pretty skew-if, so just ignore it. And there is one itty-bitty swear word, but it's so tiny you won't even notice it!

_jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs_

Another ballroom, another medal, another over-exaggerated ceremony.

At least this time all the pomp and glory is not for me.

Nope, this time it's for you, and for once you get to receive your honours on the public stage. I'm so proud of you and all you've achieved, both with me and without me. I don't even think you know I'm here. I got an invite, and seeing your name listed as one of the people being honoured, I wanted to come and give my congratulations.

So congratulations Sam.

You deserve any recognition you can get.

I won't stay long, but I doubt you'll notice. I came late and I'll leave early. Our lives have moved on, and there's no point me hanging around to talk about you climbing the ladder and me waiting to retire.

I'm not begrudging, just sad I guess. And disappointed with the way things turned out.

Ah well. You can't win them all.

All the best Sam. Good luck.

_jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs_

Don't think I don't notice you.

I saw you the moment you walked into the ballroom, fashionably late as usual. And I noticed when you watched the award ceremony, focussing only on me. And I noticed when you talked your way around the room, seeming to mingle while counting down the minutes until you could run.

I know you Jack O'Neill.

You'll stay for the minimum amount of time required before coming up with an excuse to leave early. You'll walk out that door, down the road and order a beer at the local bar, which you've conveniently located just two blocks away.

You think I haven't noticed you.

You think I don't care, or don't want to care anymore.

Well buddy boy, you are sadly mistaken.

That's not to say I'll march right up to you, grab you by the lapels of your jacket and plant one on you… as much as I'd like to, I'm still chicken-shit when it comes to you and I. I'm just hoping to God you come past me, make some awkward remark and escort me to a private corner where we can catch up. Because if that's all we can do, I'll take it.

_jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs_

I wish I could just go over to you and talk to you. But what do I say? Where do you start after so long?

Give us imminent death and we can read each other like an open book. Put us in a perfectly safe room full of suits and suddenly I feel 17 again, worried about asking the pretty girl to dance.

It's been almost an hour, and so far I haven't approached you.

Come to think of it, where have you gone? You were over by General What's-his-face before… where have you gone?

The ladies room?

Well, it doesn't matter. I lost my nerve, I've lost my chance, I've overstayed my welcome and I'm leaving right now.

I'll sneak out the back way, that way they'll never suspect.

_jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs_

Jack walked outside and put his hands in his pockets. Taking a deep breath in as though feeling real air for the first time he paused for a moment before turning and walking between the building and the rose hedge. It was a fine place of white, similar to the paths you saw of the White House in the movies. There was plenty of light filtering out from the ballroom, and the garden was lightly illuminated with border lights, showing the green grass and beautiful flower beds.

Jack walked slowly, not really thinking about anything but rather listening to the music from inside and the light sound of the sprinkler system.

He reached the corner of the building, turned and looked up noticing none other than Sam standing there, champagne in hand, pearl earrings swaying slightly. She wore an elegant black dress which showed a lot of skin while remaining tasteful. It was very Sam.

She turned and gave him a smile.

"Hello Sir"

"Hey. Whatcha doing out here?"

"Oh, just taking a break"

"It's only been an hour"

"For those of us who arrived an hour ago" she said with a smile.

They looked unashamedly at each other for a moment, assessing what a year did to the other

"It's good to see you" he said.

She smiled, the genuine joy reaching her eyes. "Likewise"

"Congrats on the new medal too"

"Thanks" she said with a small smile, putting her head down. She took a breath and sat on a stone seat just opposite, placing her glass next to her.

She looked peaceful, a lazy smile gracing her features. Her hands her held the edge of the seat either side of her lap.

He sat next to her, placing his elbows on his knees, letting his hands hang limp.

"It's been a long time" she said.

"That it has"

"Have you been well?"

He gave a high-pitched 'meh' and a shoulder shrug.

She nodded. Riding a desk was only so fun after a while, particularly when you were Jack O'Neill.

"You?"

"It's been good. Having no Ori has given me a lot of flexibility. I can see Cassie more, water my plants, read my mail…"

"Go on dates" he said with a grin.

She gave a single 'ha', smiling to herself, clearly enjoying his sense of humour.

"Yes. Dates. What are they again?"

He gave a quick eyebrow raise, agreeing with her assessment.

Their respective love-lives (or lake there of) was considered a mutual no-go topic of conversation.

"We've missed you"

He looked quickly at her.

"The team" she elaborated. "Don't get me wrong, Cam is a great guy, and Vala is a lot of fun, but it hasn't been the same without you there. We miss you"

She looked down again.

"I miss you"

In a gesture only reserved for special occasions he placed his arm across her shoulders.

She leaned in to his embrace, putting her head on his shoulder, grateful for the comfort.

"I don't care who else got an award. For the one hour I was there, you were the only one in the room"

"One crowded hour" she replied quietly.

He squeezed tighter, and she reached up to hold his hand.

They sat like that for a while, enjoying each others company, listening to the light music that filtered in, feeling the evening breeze that his arm protected her from.

"They'll be missing you in there"

"I don't care" she said very matter-of-fact. He smiled. Maybe he did teach her a thing or two.

"I'm retiring soon"

"Again?"

"Yeah. I figure they can always find another desk-jockey or pencil-pushing bureaucrat. They needed me when I was on the lines. Now that the Ori are dead and buried, I figure there's no point me hanging around to catch the next disaster"

"Will you stay in Washington?"

He knew what she was asking. The slight tightening of her hand around his was hint of that, and her lack or awareness of the gesture only confirmed his theory.

"I figured I'd grace Colorado with my presence once again"

"I'd like that"

"Would you?" he asked with a grin she couldn't see, catching her out on the slip.

"Yeah, I would" she replied, her voice full of a smile that he couldn't see but felt against his shoulder.

"Well then, how could I say no?"

"Don't"

She raised her head.

"Okay. I won't say no then" he said quietly.

And here she was saying she wasn't going to grab his lapels. But in her defence she grabbed them _after _the kiss had started, which doesn't really count.


End file.
